In Love with Sarcasm
by PoeticProphet
Summary: FemCousland/Morrigan story which mainly explores how their relationship is built into a romantic one. Unfortunately, Origins doesn't allow a female character to romance Morrigan without a stinkin' mod (this frustrates me) so I decided to adjust the story as an outlet for all this rage. Rated M for obvious reasons during later chapters, so watch out kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tis it not your concern, oh empty-headed one?" Morrigan's breathy yet snarky voice brought me out of my daydream. Alistair and Morrigan were going through their usual banter again. To be honest, I welcomed the humorous conversations between the two, especially during such grim times.

"Just, leave me alone, you, you _witch_," Alistair lamely retorted. He was clearly losing the battle of wits again with Morrigan and I was far from surprised.

"Ooh, such clever wordplay leaves my mind in a state of stupor," Morrigan said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Sarcasm: her favorite tool when it came to words, and she always utilized it well. I couldn't help but crack a smile at what I was hearing, At times, I'd have to stifle an outburst of laughter with a hand as I walked on ahead as they continued to bicker. I remember thinking it was sexual tension which caused such a rift between the two, but I later realized it was purely because of the fact Morrigan liked to torment Alistair as if it was simply a hobby of hers - like knitting.

"Those two going at it again?" Oghren said in a slight drawl, obviously drunk even though it was only eight in the morning. He looked up at me with one of his eyes half-lidded, making him look like a caricature of a drunk cartoon.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Those two will always find something to argue about as long as they're together." Even as I said this, I could still hear them faintly arguing in the background like two drunkards babbling at a bar.

"You are simply an insufferable human being," Morrigan huffed.

"Oh, this coming from a Witch of the Wilds with a fire-breathing dragon for a mother and animals being the only friends to her name," Alistair winningly replied.

Oh man, did Alistair finally score a point in one of his arguments with Morrigan? My limbs stiffened after hearing Alistair's scathing comment. What would Morrigan do to him now? Butcher him and feed him to Dog? Or will she really swoop upon him and turn him into a toad? This, I had to see.

"Hmph," Morrigan scoffed. "Oh, how lovely, little Alistair finally grew a pair in his virginal knickers."

Ooh, I spoke too soon.

Alistair's face grew a dangerous shade of red and all he could do was sputter nonsensical sentences. Winner: Morrigan.

Oghren was chuckling like the drunken maniac he was upon hearing Morrigan's retort. "Ahahahaha! Virginal knickers!"

I looked at Alistair and saw the defeat on his face. Poor guy, he actually believed he could beat Morrigan in a battle of words.

Morrigan had a self-satisfied smirk on her face as we continued to walk onwards to Denerim. When we were nearly there, we decided to settle in at camp to ready for the final stretch of the journey. Morrigan, as usual, set up her camp as far away from the rest of us as possible. In the beginning, I felt slighted by this obvious display of disinterest from her. I had even went as far to approach her about my concern for her anti-social behavior, but this only infuriated her and always ended with my clothes being singed by her flames. But as time went on and I understood Morrigan more and why she did and said certain things, I did not take her isolation the wrong way.

I sat amongst the rest of my companions before the fire and mindlessly stoked the flames in the pit. They roared with a fury and I was left in awe by how easily they were provoked. By simply poking and prodding the core of their creation, they could rise as high as Sten's height. Amazing. They reminded me of Morrigan's own flames she'd conjure with her hands whenever her temper would be tested - simply amazing.

Alistair still looked glum at what Morrigan said earlier, so as a cheer-up gift, I handed him a statuette I had bought earlier. It was somewhat crudely made, but I figured the knight's features resembled Alistair somewhat, so I bought it on a whim. Sten's frown deepened when he witnessed me buying the useless thing.

"Waste of coin," was all Sten said before he turned away to frown at something else in his vicinity.

I had bought it anyway, thinking a statuette would be the perfect gift for Alistair if he ever got into one of his funky moods again. I noticed he'd act like a little child whenever we'd step into a shop full of these colorful statuettes. I suppose, he was still a little boy at heart, hence his naïve and immature views on the world.

When I handed him the gift, he smiled wryly at the dopey expression painted on the knight's face. "Just as brainless as me this guy, huh?" Alistair mused sadly.

I looked down at the statuette and smiled. "Not brainless, just a nice guy." I patted him on the shoulder and Alistair lightened up somewhat.

"Thank you, Rose," he said, and looked down at the miniature knight. "Odd how this knight is painted with such a whimsical expression." He turned the statuette in between his fingers before the fire as he gazed curiously at the knight's care-free grin.

"I suppose it means not all knights are the stereotypical tough, serious guys after all," I said.

Alistair's face was riddled with doubt at my theory, but he continued to smile. "Maybe you're right."

"Alistair, I'm always right," I playfully said, and patted him once more on the shoulder before I got up and bid everyone goodnight. As I headed back towards my tent, I could have sworn I saw Morrigan staring at us with a curious look on her face, but it was too dark to tell for sure. Before I went inside my tent, I looked once more towards Morrigan's crude, makeshift area, but she was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Look! Look at these pretty pair of shoes!" Leliana's voice called out from across the shop. She cradled a pair of what looked like dancing shoes in her hands as she practically drooled over the item.

I rolled my eyes good-humouredly at Leliana's combination of childish and womanly awe whenever she came upon a nice pair of footwear. I walked over to her with a small smile on my lips to appease her ushering command. "Yes, Leliana?" I said.

"These shoes!" Leliana said again and dangled the pair of very expensive-looking boots only a few inches away from my nose - I could _smell_ how expensive they were. They appeared to be stitched with very fine velvet and embellished with gold lacing around the entire body. "Are they not the prettiest shoes you've ever laid eyes upon!"

I opened my mouth to say something before Leliana could suggest to me why she needed another piece of clothing with another one of her asinine excuses, but Morrigan stepped in with her sass before I could contribute any of my own.

"Those shoes are utterly ridiculous to gaze upon," Morrigan said. "Like watching Alistair perform during a battle," she added, under her breath.

Alistair glared at Morrigan from the corner of the store - it seemed he had clearly heard her, something Morrigan had intended all along, of course. He unfolded his arms from where he stood and went instead to prevent Oghren from his continuing harassment of the female store owner with his creepy stares and odd-ball comments.

"But Morrigan, these shoes are the very epitome of femininity," Leliana declared, unfazed by Morrigan's earlier comment. "In fact," she continued, "These shoes would look absolutely lovely if _you_ wore them with a dress with the same pattern of velvet and gold embellishments on these shoes. Oh, I can just picture how glamorous you would look!" Leliana gushed, and Morrigan became somewhat flustered, though she tried to hide it.

Leliana was gazing intensely at Morrigan's chest, lost in her own daydreams of dressing Morrigan in her fantasy attire.

"Cease your staring at me! 'Tis very disturbing!" Morrigan said, and looked at me as if wanting my help from Leliana's unwavering stare.

I picked up on her hint. "O-okay Leliana," I said, to avert her attention towards me. It took her a moment, but Leliana eventually peeled her eyes away from Morrigan's deeply plunging neckline. "If you really like these shoes, I'll be more than happy to buy them for you."

Leliana gasped and then squealed with joy. She leapt at me with a hug which nearly toppled me on top of Morrigan as I backpedaled into her.

"Watch it, you two twits!" Morrigan cried out after our near collision.

"That's no way to speak to the Warden," Leliana pouted at Morrigan, releasing her hold on me.

Morrigan glared back at her with her sharp golden eyes. "I can speak to whomever in whichever way I please."

Leliana's attention was fixated on Morrigan now. "But, Rose, is our leader and a leader must be respected, Morrigan."

Morrigan looked ready to engulf Leliana in flames so I stepped in between the two women with a peaceful smile on my face, ready to placate the situation, but Morrigan easily knocked me aside. She was stronger than she looked.

"Unlike you, I possess no romantic feelings for the Grey Warden, therefore, my platonic feelings for our leader 'tis not excessive such as yours," Morrigan retorted.

Leliana blushed madly at Morrigan's comment and she then looked at me embarrassedly.

"Tis this fact not true?" Morrigan egged on. "I've observed the way in which you stare at our leader."

"You're… awful, Morrigan!" Leliana finally cried out, and ran out the store with her blush still as red and vivid as when it had first formed.

Morrigan simply shrugged her shoulders with the same victorious smirk on her lips after every argument she triumphed over. She looked at me with her self-satisfied smirk and said, "Well, are you not going to run after her, o' wonderful leader."

I didn't say anything. I quickly purchased the shoes and walked past a concerned-looking Alistair and out the store. I caught up with Leliana who wasn't sitting far from the shop on a bench besides the Chantry's entrance. She had her arms around her knees and her face was buried in them.

She hadn't noticed my approach, so I lightly tapped on her quivering shoulder. She lifted up her face towards me and I could see she was trying not to cry. My heart panged with a sadness from seeing the hurt on Leliana's face - I hated seeing any one of my companions upset.

I didn't say anything, there was no need. I only smiled and handed her the shoes she was just gushing over.

Her mouth hung open in surprise. "Rose… you didn't have to…" she trailed off.

I placed the coveted shoes in her hands and she smiled sadly at me. "You know, what Morrigan said-" but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Let's not talk about it now," I suggested to her. "Back at camp, we can talk as long as you want," I said, and squeezed her shoulder.

Leliana nodded in agreement, but continued to gaze down sadly at the present.

"Come on, we still have to find Alistair new armor - it's all scathed from the time he stumbled off the cliff Morrigan claimed she "accidentally" tripped him off of," I said, trying my hardest not to chuckle at the memory.

Leliana smiled and I helped her off the bench and back to the shop. Everyone was now standing outside waiting for us. Morrigan stood a couple of feet away from the rest of the group and looked impatient while Alistair looked worried. Zevran was whispering something to Sten which he seemed to disapprove of and be disgusted by.

Leliana looked uncomfortable as she approached the group. As soon as she made her way back amongst the party, they had clamored around her and asked if she was okay. Zevran, especially, overdid it on his end.

"Leliana, my darling! Are you alright?" He took hold of one of Leliana's hands and gazed at her with eager and overly compassionate eyes. I sighed at his antics as Leliana assured him she was fine. Everyone had expressed their concern for Leliana save for Morrigan.

Morrigan had her arms crossed and was standing even farther away from the group. She muttered under her breath, "Ridiculous."

I decided to approach her in an attempt talk to her about what had happened between her and Leliana, but Zevran suddenly blocked me off.

"Rose, it appears your incomparable comforting skills has brought Leliana back from the precipice of a great sadness." Before I could answer, Zevran hugged me and too long for my comfort as he whispered in my ear, "You two make a beautiful couple." His hand drifted lower down my back as I made desperate eye contact with the first person within my sight which was Alistair.

Alistair stepped in and tried to pull off Zevran's tight grip on my body, but he was clinging on to me like a leech. "Th-that's enough, Zevran!" Alistair cried out, and continued to tug at Zevran's hardened arms to no avail. For a small guy, he was as sturdy as a rock.

Zevran eventually let go on his own accord and said, "Come now, Alistair, there is no need to be jealous. Unfortunately, it appears our lovely Grey Warden does not take any interest in us men."

Alistair's face flushed at Zevran's statement. "What?" was all Alistair could manage to say through befuddled sputters.

"Although," Zevran continued, "I myself play in both fields, if you know what I mean," he said, suggestively all while wiggling his eyebrows. He shimmied closer towards Alistair, but Alistair had quickly moved away from his attempt with both hands up in childish defense.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. "Are we not going to move along any time soon or shall we continue listening to the elf babble on about inane topics such as love."

Everyone looked at Morrigan and then Zevran professed, "If not for love, then where would we all be?"

"Better off," Morrigan smartly said, and walked off without another word. I stared at her exposed back as she walked away. I wanted nothing more than to follow her and I couldn't figure out why.

"Spicy, that one is," Zevran mused, and went back to consoling Leliana despite her repeatedly tell him she was okay.

We all went to the next shop on the other side of the city to search for a proper armor store for Alistair to shop for a new suit of armor in. The group was mostly silent, save for Zevran's frequent comments on random citizens he deemed, "succulent". Sten's frown deepened with every word which came out of Zevran's mouth and Wynn would simply shake her head and mutter, "Such children."

Alistair walked along silently. He was afraid to even look at me after what Zevran had said. I was wondering what had got into everyone. All the claims of my party members having an interest in me must not be true, I contemplated. Since when was I so desirable? Certainly not in the days of my teenage years when I was awkward and gangly. Before, I couldn't even get a dinner date with a single soul. What made me so special other than the fact I had become a Grey Warden? Even such a title didn't seem so glamorous to me now.

Morrigan had set off on her own once more Maker knows where. I had this desire to venture off on my own to search for her, but feared the group would question my abandonment of the entire group just for one non-team player. They'd probably think me partial to her, but maybe I was. Perhaps, I was too afraid to even admit this truth to myself. No, there was no time for such thoughts and feelings. Simply, no time.

We finally reached what looked like a respectable armor shop and went inside. Alistair proceeded to peruse the sets of armor displayed in neat rows. Some he picked up, but quickly put back after seeing the astronomical prices. "Maker's breath," he mumbled, after seeing one piece worth a couple hundred sovereigns.

"This one would look mighty fine on you, Alistair," Zevran suggested, holding an armor suit which barely covered the legs and back end.

Alistair looked appalled at the barely there suit. "What warrior wears such exposed armor into battle?" He grabbed the piece from Zevran and shoved it quickly back on the display set.

"An irresistibly skilled one," Zevran pointed out, eliciting another look of horror on Alistair's face.

"Oh, Zevran," I sighed hopelessly at his continuous flirtations with Alistair.

"What? Everybody has something which makes them tick - a switch to turn them on so to speak, whether it be from a man or woman. Gender is just another nuance which prevents many from opening so many new and thrilling doors." Zevran smiled, lost in his own fantasies which gave Alistair his chance to escape.

I sighed in defeat and Zevran turned his attention on me instead - the only one who hadn't run away from Zevran's lewd comments. Everyone else had dispersed to the other end of the store far away from Zevran's range of slinging suggestive comments at them. "And what about you, my dear Rose?" 

"What about me?" I played along in a flat tone of voice. As if I had nothing better to do than discuss sexual orientation with an endlessly horny elf.

"Anyone you have your lovely eyes on? Surely, you must have your sights set on someone? We're all young and virile here. Well, maybe except for Wynn, but even she has potential."

"I heard that, Zevran," Wynn said, across the room.

"Just jesting, my wise goddess," Zevran chuckled. "I know there's someone you at least have become partial to - interested in. I can smell desire on anybody you place in front of me and I can certainly whiff it on you." He then looked at me with a knowing glint in his eyes.

I pretended to think about his question at least for a moment. "Mm, no. No one," I simply stated.

Zevran wriggled his way closer to where I stood and said, "Come on, no one?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"No one," I flat out said.

Zevran's whimsical expression turned into a disappointed frown. He huffed, "Aw, you're no fun! Please, tell me. I swear I will not tell another soul."

"Why is it so hard to believe I have no feelings for anybody at the moment especially after all the horrors I've just freshly withstood. My whole family and bloodline was just recently nearly wiped out and now this whole Blight ordeal is dealing a crushing weight on my shoulders. Gee, maybe those are some of the reasons why I can't even _think_ about silly romantic escapades!" I unleashed a barrage of pent-up frustration I had kept instilled in me from the moment I had found out my family had been betrayed by Arle Howe. I hadn't meant to unload it on Zevran, but that was unfortunately what happened.

Zevran looked serious for a second, but then his usual playful expression reappeared on his face. "Rose, now is the perfect time to think of such things. Love is a gateway to a world of escape - away from all the terrible reality of our world," he continued in his usual grandiose manner of speaking. " If all we thought about was the serious side of life, we'd be just as shrewd as our favorite bitter-as-poison witch."

"You mean, Morrigan?" I said.

"Who else? Just look at the result of what years of pent-up sexual frustration can do to a woman! If only she'd give me a chance to relieve some of that tension…" Zevran zoned off thinking of something most likely obscene.

"You're such a dog, Zevran," I playfully said.

"Not a dog, an elf," Zevran chuckled, and I lightly punched him.

"Hey, watch the precious merchandise," Zevran said, and touched the spot where my fist had made contact. "But seriously, Rose, we all need a little light during such grim and dark times." Zevran looked sincere and was no longer mincing his words with lewdness. It was the first genuinely sincere sentence I heard him say to me.

"Yes, I know, Zevran," was all I said, and walked back with him to where the party was waiting for us. Zevran spoke of love as if it was as easy as he perceived it to be with his childish outlook. No, it would take nearly a miracle for me to even consider entering a relationship with another. After the awful treachery committed against my family, I was surprised I still had the ability to make friends at all. It would certainly take someone very special to make me trust the world again, but I was too afraid to follow where my thoughts were leading me. As I looked upon each individual face of my team members, I wondered if one of them would be capable of breaking through the protective shell I hadn't realized formed long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The woods which surrounded our camp was as still as the windless night with not even the slight drift of a breeze bidding us a good night. Everyone sat encircled by the campfire while I took my place in between Leliana and Alistair. Everyone was there, except for Morrigan (what a surprise).

Without any wind in the atmosphere, the fire remained idle and never blazed as high as it normally would on more turbulent days. My eyes traced the peak of the flames as they struggled to rise, but eventually ended up reduced to a low level. The flames remained at little elevation, I could clearly see across to where Morrigan had camped herself, isolated from the rest of the crew.

I stared at her back turned to the party, her shoulders hunched as they stoked her own fire pit which she easily conjured up with her magic. I had never seen anyone look so lonely.

"Why are we sleeping in camp when we have a nice big building in Denerim to spend the night?" Oghren's slurring voice broke the silence.

I turned my attention away from the ostracized woman to look at Oghren's extremely flushed cheeks induced from his over excessive consumption of alcohol.

"Don't you enjoy the quiet nature all around us while sleeping in your cozy tent?" I questioned Oghren.

Oghren snorted and simply said, "No." He then took another sip from the pouch he always carried on his waist. It looked to be made of Nug skin. I wondered to myself if Leliana had ever noticed this fact about Oghren's special drinking pouch. Of course, it was best if I never pointed this out if she hadn't already noticed this herself.

I for one enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the woods. I had spent my entire life behind large walls and found myself happier in the open, freeing surroundings of Ferelden. Sadly, it seemed Oghren would not be the first to share in my views of sleeping in the woods. I guess I couldn't blame him due to his origin of being a ground dweller. To see the sky for the first time in one's life, must have been quite a marvelous experience - I sort of envied the Dwarfs for having the opportunity to live in such a moment. For us surface dwellers, our very first memory of the open world will forever be lost because it has always been all we've ever known, therefore, what might have been a majestic sight becomes the mundane. The thought of missing out on such an experience made me melancholy. But I was just thinking too deeply about things again - a habit I've tried hard to break.

Oghren took another large gulp from his Nug-skin pouch and my mind wandered off to Leliana again, which was when I remembered what I had told her earlier about finding time to talk in private. I recalled that Leliana was sitting beside me and I turned to see her looking deep in thought. She had placed herself beside me looking contemplative for the whole night. It's awful for me to admit, but I had forgotten completely about my promise to find time to speak to her when we were back at camp. I mentally cursed myself for being so forgetful. The entire night, I had wondered why she had been so quiet, and I finally figured out why.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she pulled herself away from her thoughts. "Hey, Leliana, let's go talk," I quietly said to her.

She smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement. I gestured to a spot on the camp grounds far enough away from any curious ears. As we excused ourselves from the rest of the group, I could see the curiosity light up in everybody's eyes. Alistair followed us with his eyes as we walked away and I wondered what it was he was thinking at the moment. He had a plate on his lap with a wedge of cheese. He pushed it away absentmindedly until Dog came leaping over wanting a piece, nearly pushing Alistair right into the fire pit. Fortunately, his reflexes were quick enough to propel his body forward instead of being engulfed by a fiery death. As everyone was busy laughing uproariously over Alistair almost burning to death with his cheese tightly clutched to his chest, I proceeded to walk away with Leliana by my side after making sure Alistair really wasn't injured. He wasn't. He was only embarrassed and rightfully peeved at Dog.

I could barely see Leliana's expression when we stood before each other in silence. The darkness encroached upon everything around us as the clouds completely masked over the crescent-shaped moon. Though, despite under the cover of darkness, there was no mistaking the nervousness in her voice. It seemed she had been anticipating our conversation since I had promised it earlier that day. Poor girl, I should never have kept her waiting for so long.

She spoke first. "Rose, I've always wanted to ask you this, but please, promise you won't get angry at me for doing so."

My heart beat a little fast upon hearing her request. I dreaded the question she was about to ask me already, but I owed her the opportunity to speak to me openly so I said, "Please, go ahead and ask me, Leliana," I assured her.

She looked contemplatively down at her new shoes I had given to her. She looked back up at my face and smiled somewhat sadly. "Have you ever been in love?"

I was slightly taken aback by her question. I was usually so composed, nearly enigmatic, but the question she put forth to me left me feeling vulnerable. I fidgeted obviously under the pressure of her question. I searched my mind, but honestly couldn't find a right response. I internally asked myself the question again, but remained inconclusive in my answer.

My silence caused Leliana to fidget also. "I'm sorry," Leliana said, softly. "I should have never asked such personal quest. I just…," she paused. "I just want to learn more about you." She looked back down at her shoes.

I turned my face away towards the woods where the trees were packed together so tightly, they looked to be like dark walls surrounding us. A nauseating suffocation suddenly overtook my body, but I forced myself to remain stoic.

"Why ask such a question at a time like this, Leliana?" I whispered.

She looked at me with her large eyes reflecting the emerging glow of the moon. The moonlight basked us gently in its light and I could now clearly see she had tears in her eyes. One had made its way down her creamy skin.

I paused and stared dumbly at the tear making its way down her cheek which eventually fell from her chin and landed on the ground between us.

"Leliana?" I said.

She rubbed the back of her hand across her left cheek and sniffled softly. "You remind me so much of how I felt when I first fell in love."

I didn't say anything.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not even entirely sure that was even love," Leliana's eyes grew reflective as she continued gazing into my eyes. "How is anyone really sure when their first love was?"

I was silent, completely incapable of finding the correct words to say to her question.

"I can't help it. I-I think…," she paused, and her lips trembled as she struggled to finish her confession.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and wanted to pull her in for a hug, but there was a reluctance in my actions - I was worried what message I would be sending her. Had I loved her too? How could I know the answer when I was so lost in myself?

Leliana closed the space in between us and placed her head on top of my chest. "I'm sorry, this is so selfish of me to put this on you."

I stiffened under the warmth of her body close to mine. There was the instinct to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but there was that ever unrelenting hesitance of letting another person enter my secluded world. In that moment, I fully realized how damaged I had become ever since the day I left my parents behind. During the entire journey, I had mentally convinced myself I was truly a fearless leader when really, I was unraveling slowly inside.

It was this realization which caused me to gently push Leliana away from me and I'd be lying if I said the hurt look on her face didn't echo the same terrible pain growing within myself. I couldn't bear the grief I was inflicting upon her gentle heart, but she had to trust my judgment when I decided it was best for her not to become any more embroiled in my dysfunctional life.

She whimpered softly and I couldn't look her in her eyes. I whispered, "I'm sorry, Leliana." I did my best to turn off the sounds of her sniffling and crying, but they haunted me more than I would ever admit. I had never felt so awful, but it was just another reason I was no good for such a kind woman like her or anyone really.

She placed her hands over her face and softly cried behind her palms. I stood before her wanting to find the right thing to say or do, but we both knew there was nothing ti appease the situation.

"Just let me have some time alone," Leliana said, her voice muffled from her hands.

I continued to stare at her sadly and reluctantly started to walk along the outskirts of the camp's perimeter while Leliana remained behind. Nearing the camp, I found myself purposely cutting across Morrigan's area. She was still sitting before her small fire like the last time I noticed her. A few potion kits and alchemical ingredients were strewn around her in messy clumps. She had heard my footsteps approaching her and said, "Tis it too much to ask for privacy?"

I didn't take offense to her snide remark. "Well, when you're camping with a large group in the same area, no matter how far you set up your camp, there will always be a chance for a lack of privacy," I returned her remark with the same amount of sarcasm in my voice.

She pushed herself off the ground and turned to face me, her hand grasping on her magical staff as she leaned her weight on the strange-looking piece of wood. Her hips jutted to one side in a sultry manner and she looked at me with bright eyes. She pressed her left temple against the smooth part of the wood and looked at me with her head cocked inquisitively towards me. "Are you always so amusing?"

I couldn't tell if it was a serious question - you can never tell with Morrigan.

"Tis not a time for humor and 'tis especially inappropriate after breaking a young woman's heart," Morrigan said, in mock sympathy with her smirk slowly appearing on the edge of her lips.

I was completely mortified. Morrigan had heard? "H-how-" I stammered.

"Tis not a large camp and 'tis evident by the hysterics the bard is demonstrating yonder the other side of camp." 

I forced my eyes to look towards the direction Morrigan was pointing to with her gaze and saw Leliana sitting on the ground, looking awfully sad with tear-stained cheeks. Instinctively, my innate sensitivity propelled my legs to return to Leliana, but Morrigan's voice severed the ties which only started to form.

"Far be it my place to say, but why return to the bard when you do not return her feelings?" I turned my head to see Morrigan still gazing at me with curiosity shining through her eyes.

"I don't. I mean, I don't think I do…" I said, more to myself than to Morrigan.

Morrigan sighed and pushed her weight off her staff. "Tis so irksome witnessing fools unable to discern feelings only they are capable of realizing. For a Grew Warden, you are not very decisive."

I furrowed my eyebrows at Morrigan's comment. "Like you know so much about feelings?" I volley back at her.

Morrigan was unhindered by my retort. "I know enough to say feelings - love, for example - are frivolous and only exist to obstruct one from making rational decisions."

What a cold outlook, I thought to myself, but was I any different? I was unsure if I was disturbed by Morrigan's survival of the fittest outlook on life or was slowly finding out I was agreeing with her. But then, I heard Zevran's voice (out of all people) be the voice of reason for my quandary. 'If not for love, then where would we all be?' Could there be some truth behind Zevran's words after all.

Morrigan was now staring disdainfully at Leliana crying, but I thought I spotted a slight falter in her eyes which portrayed a glazed sign of sympathy. I thought of what Leliana had asked me, and without any warning, I said, "Morrigan, have you ever been in love?"

Morrigan returned her attention to me with wide surprised eyes. At first, she looked shocked, but her normal dismissive persona returned. "No," was all she said. "I do not wish to ever be."

No matter how cold and biting her words came out, I caught the slight breaking in her voice - a falter that made her own convictions wavering.

"But what happens if it just happens to you? Love is not something you can just plan." Why was I asking her this? Did I want to get burned or zapped by her magic again? Maybe, I really wanted to hear what she had to say because… in a way, she reflected much the same within me.

"Twill never happen, this I am sure," she said, softly but sternly.

For a moment, I believed her.

"Do you not have anyone else to pester?" she asked, with her arms folded defensively across her.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I just wanted to know what you think," I admitted.

Morrigan's steely gaze took me in her sights and she looked about to say something, but I slightly bowed my head to bid her good night and turned to walk away.

"Only a fool dwells on such fancies," Morrigan said, while my back was turned to her.

With a slight turn of my head, I said, "Then maybe, I am a fool," and continued my way back to the isolation of my tent.


End file.
